Modes according to the present invention relate to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a program.
In recent years, considered is a system of monitoring a wide range using pictures from a plurality of cameras. For example, Patent Publication JP-A-2008-219570 discloses a device for appropriately tracking (monitoring) a person spanning across multiple cameras by using coupling relation information between the cameras. This device obtains the correspondence relationship of the person according to the similarity of the person characteristic feature value at the point (In point) that the person appears in the camera view, and the point (Out point) that the person disappears from the camera view.